1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to information signal reproducing devices, and more particularly, to a video signal reproducing device which reproduces a video signal at controllably varied speeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an information signal reproducing apparatus such as a video tape recorder (VTR), it is sometimes desirable to play the recorded video signals at a slower or faster speed than normal reproduction. For example, in sports events, a particularly important portion of the event can be replayed at varying speeds for analysis wherein audio commentary is added to the broadcast.
Existing video signal reproducing devices include a manually operated search dial which is continuously variable from reverse speed to faster than normal speed. The search dial is used to effect the above-described variable play of the recorded video signals. However, each time the video signal is to be replayed, a human operator must adjust the playback speed. Consequently, variations occur when the selected portion is replayed more than once. If certain portions of the tape are to be replayed at speeds different than other portions, the operator must pay careful attention to the video signal each time it is replayed so that the proper adjustments can be made. Naturally, there is considerable room for error in such a system.